Milky Way
The Milky Way galaxy is explorable once you get control of the SSV Normandy and you gain access to the Galaxy Map. The Galaxy Map is located in the center of the Normandy's command deck. Their are four levels of the map. The four levels are Galaxy, Cluster, System and Planetary. Through this map you will be able to explore countless Planets, Space stations and Asteroid Fields that have various objectives. Planets are massive celestial bodies that orbit a star or stellar remnant. They are of many different sizes and compositions. Planets may have natural satellites (moons) and may or may not be inhabited. Some planets in Mass Effect can only be scanned from space and not landed upon. Travel from planet to planet requires use of the Galaxy Map. The Milky Way Items marked with a * are generic and can be scanned but not landed on. Argos Rho Hydra Canrum Metgos Syba Theyar Varmalus *Phoenix **Carbonaceous Asteroid* **Patashi **Sylsalto **Tuntau **Vebinok Armstrong Nebula *Gagarin **Antirumgon **Junthor **Pressha **Rayingri **Sogelrus *Grissom - Unlocked as part of UNC: Geth Incursions **Benda **Notanban **Solcrum **Rocky Asteroid* **Zaherux *Hong **Casbin **Matar **Pomal **Theshaca **Treagir *Tereshkova **Antibaar **Hunsalra **Mawinor **Patamalrus **Solmarlon **Thegeuse **Carbonaceous Asteroid* *Vamshi **Almos **Maji **Pregel Artemis Tau Athens Salamis Proteus *Survey for Oxygen as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Nausicaa Circe *Survey for Helium-3 as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Pharos *Survey for Turian insignia as part of UNC: Turian Insignias Knossos Phaistos Metallic Asteroid* *Survey for Platinum as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Therum *Can land on Zakros Armeni Archanes *Survey for Nitrogen as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Macedon Sharjila *Can land on Porolan *Survey for Matriarch's writings as part of UNC: Asari Writings Patavig Metallic Asteroid* *Survey for Titanium as part of UNC:Valuable Minerals Fargeluse *Survey for Xenon as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals *Sparta - Unlocked as part of UNC: Missing Marines **Alsages **Altaaya **Asteroid Cluster* **Edolus **Ontamalca **Tremanre Attican Beta *Hercules *Theseus **Logan **Feros **Quana **Sytau Exodus Cluster *Utopia Gemini Sigma Ming Han *Unlocked as part of UNC: Hostile Takeover Paravin * Survey for Matriarch's writings as part of UNC: Asari Writings Huningto Mavigon * Land on as part of UNC: Hostile Takeover Farcrothu Patatanlis * Survey for Beryllium as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Hades Gamma Antaeus Ageko Edmos Ploba Trebin Vemal Hunidor Farinata Tunshagon Rocky Asteroid* MSV Ontario Juntauma Nepneu Dis *Unlocked as part of UNC: Hostile Takeover Jartar Nearrum *Survey for Titanium as part of UNC Valuable Minerals Klensal *Land on as part of UNC: Hostile Takeover Metallic Asteroid* *Survey for Lithium as part of UNC Valuable Minerals Gremar Raysha *Survey for Turian Insignia as part of UNC: Turian Insignias Hawking Eta *Century Horse Head Nebula Pax Svarog Noveria *Land on as part of Noveria: Geth Interest Morana Veles *Survey for Matriarch's writings as part of UNC: Asari Writings Strenuus *Unlocked as part of UNC: Privateers Yunthorl Antitarra Trelyn MSV Majesty Xawin Thesalgon Fortuna *Unlocked as part of UNC: Hostile Takeover Maganlis *Survey for Turian insignia as part of UNC: Turian Insignias Therumlon *Survey for Plutonium as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Amaranthine *Land on as part of UNC: Hostile Takeover Wentania Kepler Verge *Newton **Juncro **Klencory **Ontarom **Sesmose *Herschel Local Cluster *Sol **Mercury **Venus **Earth ***Luna **Mars **Jupiter **Saturn **Uranus **Neptune **Pluto ***Charon - not on the map, included for background. Serpent Nebula *Widow **Citadel Voyager Cluster Amazon Yangtze *Unlocked as part of UNC: Cerberus Renshato Binthu * Can land on Dregir * Survey for Beryllium as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Alrumter * Survey for Prothean data disc as part of UNC: Prothean Data Discs Patajiri * Survey for Thorium as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Columbia *Unlocked as part of UNC: Hades' Dogs Clojia Nepheron *Land on as part of UNC: Hades' Dogs Ontaheter *Survey for Samarium as part of UNC: Valuable Minerals Gromar *Survey for League of One medallion as part of UNC: Locate Signs of Battle Category: Clusters Category: Locations Category: Planets Category: Systems